


Rise of the Skywalkers

by reylolove44



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28985259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylolove44/pseuds/reylolove44
Summary: Alternate ending to 'Rise of Skywalker' for Ben and Rey. *I put "major character death" only for the beginning. This one will end happily I promise
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Where is Rey?

The Emperor was no more. He had terrorized the galaxy for the last time. And it was all because his granddaughter, Rey, stopped him with the power of all the past Jedi instilled in her. Rey looked around completely dazed and exhausted from all of the power she just used up. She dropped the lightsabers that were clutched in her hands as she sank to her knees, collapsing to the floor. One last breath left her tired body as she lay before the now obliterated throne of the Sith. She had saved her friends, Ben Solo, and the galaxy by sacrificing her life for them. 

Suddenly a hand shot up from the depths of the nearby chasm and gripped the edge of the cliff. Ben Solo had survived the fall from when the Emperor had flung him out of the Sith throne room. It was a difficult climb up for him but he found it especially challenging because of a massive shift in the Force that he felt. He didn't know what it was but hoped that Rey was alright. That is all he was fighting for. She was his light that brought him back from the darkness and helped him shed the exterior that once was Kylo Ren. He came to Exegol to stand with her and protect her from her grandfather, stopping at nothing until he reached her.

As he pulled himself up from the deep chasm below, he looked across the rubble that was scattered all across the throne room and felt his heart stop in his throat. Laying in the middle of all the rubble with the light from above the Sith palace illuminating the spot was Rey, motionless on the floor. Ben called out to her as he continued to struggle and crawl his way to get to her, saddened at hearing no response from her. He tried standing so he could walk over to her, but fell back down to his knees. Looking up at her he continued crawling his way to her. It seemed to take him much longer to get to Rey and he began to feel hopeless in trying to reach the love of his life. Finally he was right next to her and shuddered at her lifeless body laying before him.


	2. Even If It Kills Me

Choking back tears, Ben reached over and gently grabbed Rey's arm, stroking it lovingly even though she wouldn't be able to feel his tender touch. As he caressed her arm, he gingerly pulled her into his arms, struggling to make sure he didn't hurt her. He cradled her neck and head in his big hand and adjusted her so she was on his lap before looking into her blank stare. Ben was overcome with grief and could no longer hold back his cries, tears streaming down his face. 

There was nothing worth fighting for in the galaxy, except for her. Rey was the only being in the entire galaxy that he felt a true, deep connection with that went deeper than what he felt for his father and mother. Ben had loved Rey from the moment he met her and now struggled with all of the regret that flooded his whole body as he held her in his arms. Pulling her close into a hug with her head against his neck and shoulder, Ben held her tightly and began thinking of all those precious moments he had with her and how he should have acted differently. He thought about when he first peered into her mind back on Starkiller Base and saw that she too was intrigued by the mutual connection between them. His mind went to Snoke's throne room and how Ben had offered Rey his hand to rule the galaxy together and she had wanted to take his hand as Ben Solo. He thought back to their moment in the elevator before greeting Snoke and how she had offered to help him after what she had seen when they touched hands. All of those moments meant so much to Ben and that's all he had now - just memories of the girl he loved and would go to the ends of the galaxy for her, no matter the cost.

Ben nuzzled his face into Rey's shoulder and neck, continuing to hold her close to him. He didn't want to believe she was gone and in that moment refused to believe that after all they had been through together, this was to be the end. Reluctantly he pulled back from her and settled her back onto his lap as he shifted one of his hands to her stomach. Taking a deep breath, he began to transfer some of his life force into Rey. It was his last option in saving her from death and he just hoped he wasn't too late. He was going to save her as she had saved him, even if it killed him.


	3. Ben

Ben sat with his hand on Rey's stomach while she was still on his lap. His eyes were closed as he continued to transfer his life force into her. He held onto the hope that she would wake up and didn't want to let her go. With his hand still on her stomach, he thought he felt her stomach release as if in a breath, but didn't want to stop for fear of losing her all together. He had never transferred this much of his life force into anyone or anything before and didn't know if he would be able to survive if she was alive once again. He could only hold onto the thought of her possibly breathing. But he wasn't just thinking things after all. His hope was about to be completely restored.

Rey had placed her hand on top of Ben's hand that still rested on her stomach. Ben instantly opened his eyes and looked down on the beautiful girl in his arms. Rey's eyes came back into focus and she saw Ben looking at her, his eyes brimming with tears. She shifted herself into a sitting position on his lap so she could be at his eye level. Their faces were just inches apart. Ben continued looking at Rey and searched her entire face to make believe what he saw was true and that she really was back with him. Rey stared into Ben's eyes, a smile tugging at her lips.

"Ben," she breathed with the smile completely covering and lighting up her face. 

Ben looked deeply into her eyes and tears rolled down his cheeks as he smiled a small smile, memorizing every inch of her face. He still didn't know how much longer he had with her as he was feeling weaker at this point. His eyes never left Rey's face and she saw his smile grow when she had placed her hand on his cheek. Rey caressed his cheek lovingly and brushed away some of the tears that were falling. She looked deeply into his face and was filled with so much love for the man sitting just inches away from her. The love she felt for him had been growing steadily but was completely in full at this moment. It was just them now, no one else to stop them or tell them they couldn't be together. Her eyes dipped from his eyes to his lips. Ben seemed to be holding his breath as he saw her gaze avert to his lips. He stared at her longingly and was filled with joy when his dream had finally come true.

She had rushed her face towards his and their lips met in a passionate clash. They both felt everything they had wanted to share and express to one another in this kiss. Ben adjusted himself so he could wrap his arm around Rey, pulling her deeper into the kiss. His hand that had cradled her neck was still at the base of her neck and he used it to pull her closer still to him. He adjusted his face slightly to recapture her lips to make the kiss last as long as it could. Rey kept her hand on his cheek and had wrapped her other hand around his back making sure he knew he was hers. 

When they broke away, Rey watched as Ben opened his eyes and stared at her with a loving but slightly dazed look in his eyes. He was overwhelmed by what had just happened and looked into Rey's eyes trying to search for a way to confirm that what he has wanted since he first saw her on Takodana had actually happened. His hand slide down from her neck to her shoulder but he didn't dare take his hands off of her. He had been connected to her this whole time and didn't want to let her go. She was his and he wanted her to know that.

Rey smiled and gave a slight nod as if to answer his pondering and to confirm that they had indeed shared a kiss that was long overdue. Ben closed his eyes and smiled a big, toothy smile. He chuckled a little at the thought of the girl he loved so much loving him just as much. All he wanted was to be loved by someone and she was right here in his lap. Rey brushed her thumb against his smile to make sure what she saw was real. She smiled even more at the fact that his smile was genuine and real underneath her touch. Rey felt a happiness that she thought wasn't possible and it was all because of this man who held her so lovingly and tenderly. Ben clutched her hand in his and squeezed it tightly within his grasp. 

However, Rey noticed that Ben's smile began to fade. He began falling back and away from her. She held his hand and the back of his neck as he landed on the floor. Rey held tightly to his hand that was still clasped around hers on his wide chest. She reached out to stroke his hair from his face and saw that he was leaving her, disappearing from her grasp. Tears welled up in her eyes and escaped down her cheeks. She had lost the only man she ever loved and the only person who truly felt like home to her in the entire galaxy.


	4. Be With Me

"Be with Ben. Be with Ben. Be with Ben," Rey called out repeatedly to the voices of the Jedi, struggling to control her sadness as she felt Ben slip further and further away from her. After all they had been through, this was not how it should end. They were a dyad in the Force, yes, but it was more than that for Rey. Ever since she met Ben she had felt a strong connection with him that she had never felt with anyone before. Even when he hid behind the mask of Kylo Ren, Rey knew that this man was the belonging she was seeking not behind her on Jakku but ahead into her future.

Rey kept repeating to the Jedi hoping they would hear her and come to help her just this one last time. She was stunned to see Luke Skywalker standing alongside Leia Organa. They said nothing as they walked over to where she and Ben lay. Luke and Leia looked at each other, the blue of their Force ghost outlines shedding light on the boy in front of them. They reached out their hands in tandem and placed them on Ben's still disappearing body. Closing their eyes, a bright blue light shot all around the Sith throne room blinding Rey and making her shield her eyes with one arm, still holding onto Ben's hand. The light vanished just as quickly as it had come and Rey slowly brought her arm back down and opened her eyes, tears glistening on her cheeks. It still felt as if Ben's hand was grasped around her own but she didn't want to get her hopes up. She was afraid for the worst but forced herself to look down. Ben was lying there. He wasn't fading away anymore and his hand indeed still was gripped around hers. His eyes fluttered open and he raised his neck slightly to see Rey still sitting with him.

"Rey," he breathed, which was all Rey needed as she pulled him up into her arms and enveloped him in her embrace. 

Ben pulled her close and cried into her shoulder. Rey cried into Ben's hair, amazed and thankful that he was still here with her. They pulled away to look at each other and both smiled. Ben caressed Rey's neck with his hand and pulled her into a kiss. Rey's fingers ran through his thick black hair as she pulled him closer to her, deepening the kiss.

When they broke away, Ben pulled Rey up by her hands and together they ran towards their ships still waiting for them outside of the Sith palace. Rey's heart swelled when she saw that Ben had landed his TIE fighter next to her X-Wing. She couldn't help but smile at how simple yet amazing this simple act was. Ben smiled back and squeezed her hand in his. They both entered their own starships and took off towards the Resistance Base. Through their Force bond, which was stronger than ever before, Rey helped lead Ben to Ajan Kloss. They landed on the outskirts of the base and exited their ships. Running over to each other they wrapped themselves into another embrace. Ben kissed Rey's forehead gently and pulled back slightly so he could look into her beautiful brown eyes.

"I love you Rey. I always have and I always will," Ben whispered as he began trailing kisses from her forehead down her cheek and stopping to brush against her lips. Rey reached her hand up to cup his cheek and stared back into the face of the man she loved.

"I have always loved you, Ben, and my heart belongs to you and only you," Rey replied as she pulled him to her to kiss his cheek and then press her lips firmly against his. Then, walking hand in hand, they made their way to the Resistance Base. Ben wrapped one arm around Rey and pulled her close with a grin on his face knowing that everything was at peace within him for once in his life.


	5. Epilogue

It had been more than forty years since the Millennium Falcon had been on Tatooine. So much had changed since it old Corellian freighter had picked up some passengers who wanted to get to the Alderaan system. Now the Falcon had returned for the last time.

Ben and Rey stepped off of the ramp and walked together to the Lars Homestead, a moisture farm hovel that has sat empty since the days of the Empire. Taking Ben's hand, Rey pulled him closer to the home of legend Luke Skywalker. They stood together looking down into the main hub of the house that was now filled up with sand and had been unkempt. Sliding down to the base of the homestead, they looked around and took in the little hovel that was the home to the Skywalker name. Rey stood at the entrance to what looked like a dining room and felt Ben's arm wrap around her shoulders. He squeezed her gently and pulled him close to her.

They climbed back out of the homestead and Rey produced the lightsabers that had belonged to Luke and Leia out of her pack. Together she and Ben wrapped them up in cloth, tied it, and used the Force to bury the lightsabers into the sandy ground. It was a testament to the lives of Luke and Leia to honor their sacrifices for the galaxy. These lightsabers were used well and will be safe on this barren, desert planet.

After burying the lightsabers, Rey brandished her newly-constructed lightsaber that was all her own. She had taken pieces from her trusty staff that was her only weapon before any of her adventures began and the Kyber crystal inside was a brilliant yellow. Ben took out his own new lightsaber and turned it on, a flash of brilliant blue reflecting around them. They brought their lightsabers together and created a beautiful emerald green that lit up their faces. Smiling at each other, they began a playful bout with their new sabers and tested their durability. Each connection of their sabers brought a beautiful hum to the quiet desert surrounding them. After a few more practice blows, both of them turned off their sabers, which were placed back on their belts. Ben walked over and kissed Rey gently, his hand running through her hair that was in the tri-bun pattern he loved so much. They were interrupted by a clearing of the throat that made them turn to find who it was that was with them. An older woman stood with a peaceful yet puzzled look on her face.

"No one has been here in years. Who are you?" she asked inquisitively. 

"Ben Solo," Ben replied with a confidence that tickled Rey so much she just had to smile.

"I'm Rey," she added.

"Rey who?" the woman asked. 

Rey paused and thought for a moment. She was born a Palpatine but had found peace among Luke and Leia. It would be an honor to carry on their name and to keep it alive for the whole galaxy. However, there was someone else who filled the belonging she sought which was ahead of her instead of behind. Rey looked at Ben with all the love she had for him which caused him to smile back at her, sharing his love he had for her. Grasping his hand in hers, Rey turned back to the woman.

"Rey Solo," she responded. The woman nodded in understanding and went on her merry way. 

Ben swept Rey up in the air and into his arms. Looking into her eyes, he could feel their bond stronger than ever and felt such peace in this moment with the girl he loved. He brought his lips to hers and they kissed as the twin suns set ending another Tatooine day.


End file.
